


Your Shop or Mine?

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Complete, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Shyness, Sweet, brave yuuri, shy Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: A short fluffy story where a tattooist and a florist are dreaming of each other, but a botched first meeting leave them wondering what the other thinks of them. Starring our love-struck boys, Yuuri and Viktor...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Your Shop or Mine?

Down a little side road, just off the main street, a dark haired man was putting out the sign for his shop, following his normal morning routine, humming softly to himself and wondering about what the day would bring. 

His clients designs for the day were all drawn up and waiting to be turned into permanent works of art on their skin. He loved his life, his customers always had great tales to tell and he enjoyed listening to them as he worked. There was something about his profession that made people share their deepest and darkest thoughts with him. Whatever it was, Yuuri treasured every confidential conversation and his patrons were secure in the knowledge that he would never gossip about them to the next person in the chair.

He was a safe and much loved home for confessions of all kinds.

\- 

In the shop opposite him a pair of dazzling blue eyes were watching his every move as a slender finger wrapped itself in the waist length silver hair. A deep sigh left the chest of the older man as he wondered what beautiful creations would leave the Japanese man’s shop today.

Maybe today would be the day that he braved stepping into the tattoo parlour and actually speaking to the man he had been mooning over for months now.

With a shy smile on his face he turned back to the new delivery of flowers that had arrived and began arranging them in the large glass containers that filled his shop.

Viktor loved his life, even if he was a little lonely. His regular customers had become like old friends, but they were never there at the end of the day when he turned the shop sign to read ‘closed’ and headed to his little flat up above the shop.

From his comfy chair by his lounge window the Russian liked to watch the people going in and out of the dark haired man’s shop until late evening, imagining hearing his cheery ‘hello’s’ and ’goodbye’s’ as the door opened and closed.

-

Yuuri sat in his swivel chair with a coffee in his hand as he waited for his first client of the day and looked over at the flower shop opposite him, hoping to get a glimpse of the beautiful man who ran it. 

He had yet to be brave enough to try and find out his name, but he thought he was the most perfect male he had ever laid eyes on. His flawless pale skin and, oh, that long hair… his fingers itched to run themselves through it.

Maybe he should go and buy some flowers for his shop, he was sure he had a jar or something he could use to put them in, it would make his counter area look a little brighter.

With a surge of uncharacteristic self confidence, he grabbed his wallet and phone and stepped out of his shop and crossed the pavement that separated the two establishments, dodging the early morning shoppers.

A small silver bell dinged as he pushed open the green door and stepped in, his eyes widening at the wide variety of flowers in all manner of colours, they put his colourful tattoo masterpieces to shame.

“Hi! How can I help y-you…?”

Viktor’s voice faltered as he came face to face with the pretty Japanese man from across the street, a blush colouring his cheeks as he wondered what to say next.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the colourful and intricate designs covering the smaller man’s exposed skin. 

“Wow… are you tattooed all over?”

The blush on his face deepened as he realised just how forward he was being and he hid behind the bouquet of blue roses he was holding.

“Oh my god, I’m  _ SO _ sorry… that was so rude of me…”

A delighted laugh filled his shop.

“Please don’t worry, I get it all the time.”

Viktor peeked up from behind the flowers and smiled a little sheepishly, “It was still rude of me though…”

Yuuri’s heart flipped at the sound of the Russian accented voice and the ocean blue eyes that were staring at him.

“It's ok, I'll forgive you!" he chuckled, "Hi, I’m Yuuri, by the way, from the tattoo parlour across the street?” he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little flustered by the surge of butterflies that appeared to have invaded his stomach, “I, er, I was wondering if I could buy some of your beautiful flowers for my shop?”

He nibbled on his lip as he contemplated what to say next to fill the silence.

“A-And in answer to your question. Yes I am, maybe I can show you sometime?”

It was the younger man’s turn to blush, his comment had come out even more forward than that of the hot male now staring at him with wide sapphire eyes.

Brown eyes watched the adams apple that bobbed in the taller man’s throat as he swallowed hard and his mouth gaped as he fought to be able to speak.

“Oh w-wow, erm, yes? Erm, hi Yuuri, I-I’m Viktor?”

Both men stared at each other, totally speechless, the moment only broken when the door dinged to announce the arrival of another customer.

Yuuri blinked rapidly behind his blue rimmed glasses as he stepped backwards, “Er, better go, my first client will be in soon, c-catch you later?”

Viktor just about managed a wave and a sad smile as he watched the shorter man dart back out of his shop and run back across the street to his tattoo parlour and slip back inside.

_ Damn, had he frightened him away? _

-

Yuuri cursed himself as he crashed back into the security of his shop. He'd tried so hard to be suave and confident and all he had managed to do was look like a complete idiot.

Viktor would never want to speak to him now.

-

Lunchtime came and the Asian man peeked over at the busy flower shop as he refilled his ink cups, only managing a glimpse of a silver ponytail swinging as the taller man selected blooms from a vase by the window.

What he would give to have that first meeting all over again, maybe he would be able to make a better impression this time.

-

Viktor was so rushed off his feet, he hadn't even had time to stop for a lunch break today.

Sipping a cup of tea with jam, he entered his order with the wholesalers for the next day and relaxed for five minutes. Scanning the messy shop, he sighed, stood back up on his aching feet and began the long task of tidying up.

He'd barely had time to even think about Yuuri, let alone worry about what an idiot he had made of himself that morning. What he wouldn't give to be able to have their first meeting all over again. 

The pretty dark haired man would probably never come back again now. 

-

Several days passed painfully slowly by. Both men so sure that they had blown their chance with the other that they avoided even looking at the other's shop, let alone trying to make contact with each other.

-

"Just go and speak to him."

Virtually identical conversations were taking place in lounges that were opposite each other.

Yuuri’s best friend and fellow tattoo artist, Phichit was swinging his legs sitting on the arm of the paint splattered couch trying to make the other man see reason. 

“He obviously likes you, and he said that he would like to see your tattoos,” he nudged the Japanese man sitting with his head in his hands, “if that doesn’t say, ‘I’d like to get naked with you’ then I don’t know what does!”

Yuuri shook his head and curled into a ball on the large piece of furniture. No, it was too late, he'd messed it all up. 

-

“Just go and speak to him”

Viktor’s best friend Chris, an outspoken, but kind hearted pole dancer who the Russian would rather not admit where and how they met, was making cheese on toast in the tiny kitchen of the silver haired man’s flat.

“He offered to show you his tattoos, mon cheri, that positively  _ screams _ ‘I want to get naked with you’. Go chase that cute piece of ass before I do, sweetheart.”

Blue eyes widened in horror, “Y-You wouldn’t?!” he stuttered, fear gripping his stomach and making him feel ever more sick.

A snigger greeted his ears as Chris launched himself over the chair and bounced on the velvet cushions that cupped his buttocks, snack firmly clenched between his teeth.

“I give you one week,  _ Vitya _ , otherwise it’s all's fair in love and war!”

-

The next morning, the Russian plucked up the courage to go and say hi, but was defeated by a cute brown poodle who he just  _ had _ to stop and say hello to.

That lunch time the Asian man tried to make it over to say hello, but was defeated by the same cute brown poodle who demanded attention from the dog fan, and who was he to say no to a puppy?

At the end of the day, as Viktor was outside, packing away his display and closing up the shop he briefly caught Yuuri’s eye, but they both blushed and looked away at the same time.

They were both as bad as each other...

-

Laying in his bed that night, Viktor, unable to sleep and fed up of watching the minutes tick by on his bedside clock, got up and padded downstairs to the shop. 

Swiftly his deft fingers selected a small posy of flowers from the remains of the day which he tied with a piece of blue twine.

He toyed with adding a card, but decided against it, he hoped that the young Japanese man would work out that they were from him.

About a quarter of an hour before he knew that Yuuri would be putting his sign out, he dashed across the street, laid the posy on the doorstep and hurried back to his own shop. 

Peering out from behind the blinds, he watched as the front door opened and his flowers were sent flying by Yuuri’s boot as he stepped out of the door.

Disheartened, the Russian was about to pull the blind back over when he saw the object of his affection turn and spot the flowers on the floor. To his delight, the Asian grinned and scooped up the posy, sniffed it and glanced over at the flower shop with a hopeful look on his face. 

Before Viktor could make himself known, his flower delivery turned up at the back of the shop and he had to start work for the day.

-

“Peach, did you put flowers on the doorstep?” Yuuri called as he stepped back inside his shop, still enjoying the scent of the pretty blooms in his hand.

“No! Why are there some there?”

The dark haired man grinned to himself as he looked for something to put the flowers in, maybe Viktor was still interested in him after all.

“Yeah, I accidentally kicked them when I was putting the sign out, I’m sure they weren’t there earlier when I went out for coffee…”

Phichit wandered through from the studio at the back and examined the sweet scented blooms, “I think they are from him, why don’t you go over and say thank you, your first client isn’t until 10.30am.”

A horrified look washed over the Japanese man’s face, “I  _ can’t,  _ what if they were not from him, I’d look a right fool.”

“Yuuri, to be fair, you said yourself that you had already made an idiot of yourself, if nothing else, use them as an excuse to go and see him.”

Nodding, Yuuri looked in the mirror and brushed his hair back out of his eyes, added a little more black eyeliner and checked out his reflection. Black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and tatts, check. Black jeans that Peach said made his ass look mighty fine, check. Dr Marten boots that were on the right side of scruffy, check. Ok, well there was nothing for it.

“Wish me luck!” he laughed as he plucked up the courage to go.

“Yuuri, you don’t need luck, just go get yourself a Russian boyfriend!” Phichit replied, pushing him towards the door as the Thai man’s first customer of the day arrived.

-

The silver bell announced his arrival in the empty shop.

Waiting for Viktor to appear from the back, Yuuri bent over to smell the roses that were by his side.

As the Russian entered the main shop, the first thing he spotted was an ass so plush that he temporarily forgot how to speak, he just stood and gaped at the thick thighs and rear that looked like they had been poured into the jeans the man was wearing.

_ Damn, that’s the kind of view I could get used to every morning,  _ he thought to himself.

As the owner of the luscious ass had clearly not heard him appear, he coughed slightly and spoke, “Erm, hi?” 

Yuuri spun round on his heel and blushed as he saw the Russian looking at him.

_ Shit, he was even more beautiful this morning. _

“H-Hi,” he started and then for some reason he couldn’t fathom, he waved and then lowered his hand as he shook his head for being such a prat. He breathed deeply and tried again, “Erm, hi, I d-don’t suppose you left some f-flowers on my doorstep this morning did you? I mean, I know you probably didn’t cos I made a right idiot of myself the last time I was here and there would be no reason why you would even be remotely interested in me, but I found the flowers and I wondered if you had left them and…. Oh fuck, I’m r-rambling aren’t I?”

The silver haired man flicked his long hair back and giggled, the twinkly sound making the hairs on the back of the younger man’s neck stand up.

“You look rather cute when you are flustered,” he smiled, “Yes, I did leave the flowers for you. Do you like them?”

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Yuuri nodded, “I do, thank you. They are really pretty, almost as pretty as you…”

“Oh….”

A pink tint covered the Russians ears and nose, much to the smaller man’s delight.

“My best friend said that if I didn’t try to contact you soon, he was going to ask you out himself and I didn’t want to lose you to him… he’s very sweet, but I think he would have eaten you alive, plus I would have been very jealous…”

Viktor’s gaze dropped to the floor as he realised that he had basically told the very cute guy standing in front of him that he wanted to ask him out. “I, er, I wasn’t sure if you were still wanting to talk to me after I was so rude to you the first time we spoke.”

Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, “I was thinking exactly the same thing!” he laughed, “have we both been avoiding each other because we thought that we had made too much of a fool of ourselves?!”

A delighted grin bloomed on the Russian’s face as he stepped closer to the attractive man all dressed in black. “I think we may have been, shall we try again?”

Nodding as he smiled widely, Yuuri held out his hand, “Hi, I’m Yuuri, I own the tattoo parlour across the street from you and I think you are very beautiful.” 

Taking the coffee-cream skinned hand, Viktor raised it to his lips and kissed the fingertips lightly, “Hi Yuuri, my name is Viktor, I own this flower shop we are standing in and I think you are very pretty. Would you like to come for a drink with me after work?”

Raising himself up on his tiptoes, Yuuri placed a chaste kiss on the soft pink lips of the older man.

“Thank you, I would like that very much, it’s a date.”

Viktor cheered and hugged himself, so pleased that he had been brave enough to make the first move.

“I’ll pick you up at 8, yes?” Yuuri asked raising his hand and finally getting to run his fingers through the loose, long silver hair, it was as silky as he had dreamt it was.

The older man hummed as he leant into the hand that was playing with his hair, “I can’t wait,” he smiled, stroking one ink covered arm, “and I’d still like to see your tattoos!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely Beta, InLoveWithYoi, i'd be lost without you.... here's to many more years of writing together!


End file.
